The Eye Doctor
by chiapett
Summary: Anakin has to convince Obi-Wan to get his vision checked. Both Anakin and Padmé are pleased at the outcome.


Anakin peered down at Obi-Wan. The other man visibly struggled, eyes squinting, head tilting, and mouth set in a thin line as he tried to read the student papers from his Art History class. He'd been struggling for a long while now, but wouldn't admit that he needed visual assistance.

He didn't want glasses.

Anakin let out a huff, and Obi-Wan looked up at him. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"You're doing it again," Anakin said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Obi-Wan. A slight pout appeared on his face. He wouldn't admit to that either.

"You need glasses," Anakin said sternly.

"I don't."

Anakin let out a longer sigh and flopped down onto the couch Obi-Wan was sitting on, his head going into Obi-Wan's lap and knocking away his papers. Obi-Wan glared. Anakin smiled at him. Only seconds passed before Obi-Wan's hand was stroking through Anakin's curly hair. It had gotten awfully long. Anakin hated haircuts. The resulting mini-hairs were coarse, rough, and seemed to get everywhere.

He hummed in contentment as Obi-Wan continued playing with his hair.

"You do need them," he said after a few moments.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin smiled in answer. Obi-Wan leaned down, tilting his head to kiss him. His lips were warm and soft against Anakin's chapped ones. Anakin smiled.

"I'll make the appointment," Anakin said when Obi-Wan pulled back. In reality, he would have _Padmé_ make the appointment - she was much better at those sorts of things.

He grit his teeth together. He hated that Anakin had talked him into this. He was sure he'd look ridiculous in them. He was supposed to send Anakin pictures of the different choices if the glasses _were_ prescribed. Anakin worked over at the Tatooine garage part-time, and couldn't take the time off to come with him. Padmé was busy with her usual (important) job as an EMT, and was working day shift, so it was just Obi-Wan alone.

It turned out Anakin _had_ been right about his failing vision, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. He kept frowning as the optometrist kept switching the letters on the screen, and especially when Obi-Wan couldn't tell the difference between one or two. Or was it three or four?

Dr. Windu eventually finished his examination.

"Seems you have a farsighted issue, Mr. Kenobi," he said, leaning back against the desk and holding Obi-Wan's chart out in front of him. He tapped the papers against the hard surface. "And it's probably been going on for awhile, by my estimates. You should have come in sooner."

Obi-Wan winced. Dr. Windu was intimidating in even the mildest of circumstances - it was a good thing Anakin hadn't come along, actually, as Mace Windu tended to push all the wrong buttons on Anakin's personality.

"I didn't even want to come now," Obi-Wan confessed. Dr. Windu gave a short smile. Obi-Wan rubbed his hands together.

"We'll let you browse around for the frames you'd like, if you'd follow me." With that, Dr. Windu was out the door and Obi-Wan was trailing him with slumped shoulders. "They should be ready in a week for pickup," he added. He turned Obi-Wan over to his assistant, Depa, and she walked him through the colorful frame selections.

Anakin and Padmé gaped as Obi-Wan walked through the door next Wednesday afternoon. Padmé, in the middle of cooking a microwave dinner, had visibly flushed. Anakin just appeared speechless from where he was perched on the couch, and Obi-Wan shifted self-consciously.

"Do they look that bad?" he asked, as Padmé turned to ignored his question.

"The picture didn't look _that_ good!" she accused him. Anakin 's speech came back, and frowned at her.

"I wasn't the one to _take_ the picture. I just sent it to you," he defended himself. Obi-Wan resisted rolling his eyes at the two of them, but he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. He barely made it to the couch before the two of them were on him.

"God, you look like one of those professors in a college kid's fantasies," Anakin breathed out as he trailed his hand over the side of Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan nearly choked at the description as Padmé sat down, nearly on his lap.

"I...I _am_ a college professor, technically," he pointed out.

"Only for one semester, and you only did it as a favor for Professor Gallia," Padmé pointed were quick to remind him that he was still a student, no matter how advanced he was to be able to teach a college class in his senior year. Anakin pulled at Obi-Wan's collar to draw him closer, and their lips were pressed together before Obi-Wan could retort. His heart warmed at the feel of his two partners wrapped around him, Padmé's lips falling to the back of his neck, and he suddenly found himself glad that Anakin had convinced him to go in the first place.


End file.
